


一场幼稚的胜负之争

by acatilove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatilove/pseuds/acatilove
Summary: pwp预警，两位科学家工作之余的意气之争，虽然有点幼稚但却有意外收获。
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	一场幼稚的胜负之争

布鲁斯班纳是个聪明绝顶的天才，托尼一向知道，但他不知道他的科学伙伴在这档子事上也同样能快速领会诀窍。当那并不善辩论的舌尖再次灵活地舔开龟头小缝时，斯塔克在新一轮颤抖中向后仰头愉快呻吟，博士该死地擅长于此。

斯塔克额角渗汗，被眼前奋力取悦自己的男人和情潮弄得昏头涨脑地想着，他们已经三天三夜没有合眼了，而让这两个年纪加起来快赶上队长的中年男人不知疲倦，仍旧像个热恋中的年轻小伙子似的黏在一起干这档子事的起因，是在推进器燃料的选择时两位专业有所差异的科学家分别提出了两种不同的提案，然后在实验室的约定俗成，和一些名为“好胜心”的驱使下，斯塔克和班纳做出约定，模拟实验更慢达成目标动力数值的那一位将答应胜者一个小小的要求。

0.8秒，博士的方案仅仅慢了0.8秒，在数值终于跑到100时，班纳拧着的眉头打开，他摘下眼镜放回口袋，疲倦地搓了搓脸，除了一些挫败，斯塔克发誓他在他被数据图打亮的琥珀色眼睛里找到了一点愉悦的光芒，“愿赌服输。”他耸耸肩，嗓音因为缺水沙哑但仍然绵软动听。

拜托，他可是托尼斯塔克，他对这位超正经理科男友的幻想清单可以拉出十米长，然而超长的工作时间让他累的半根手指都抬不起来，顶着乱糟头发的脑袋也没那么灵光了，他看着趁自己思考间隙转身去收拾操作台和保存文件的中年男人佝偻背影，鬼使神差地蹦出了一句“那就一次口活吧，我很大度吧？”那个卷发的背影顿了至少两秒没答话，接着缓慢地重新开始动作，好在托尼再累也没错过博士开始泛红的耳垂，他知道容易害羞的爱人这算是答应了，他也知道这时自己已经在对方心里被暗暗骂了一遍，但反正博士又舍不得对他怎么样。

托尼·恃宠而骄·斯塔克舔舔发干的嘴唇，还是贴心地递上杯温水，顺便承受了镜片后无奈又气闷但毫无杀伤力的一记眼刀——真可爱，顺便一提。求生欲让他把这计划合着温水咕嘟嘟吞下去，回以一个得意笑容。

斯塔克的游刃有余从一个亲吻开始轻易被天才男友打断，倒不是说班纳有多好的吻技，他们在互相表明心意第一次接吻时，博士就紧张到来不及换气而差点发生点“小”事故，斯塔克深谙禁欲多年的男友完全是性事的白板新生，便万分乐意地担任起“老师”。如今这名学生正红着脸趴在他身上，赤裸相对，用几个急促的深呼吸掩藏害羞，半闭上眼，褐色透亮的眼珠藏在眼窝里紧张地转动，睫毛轻颤，将唇瓣轻而微沉覆上自己的唇，这份郑重和暖意却让斯塔克心头震动，在安静中就连反应堆都发出嗡嗡共鸣，他一向明白接受这份感情，接受一段亲密关系对于班纳来说是多么核爆级的改变。

在这场关系里，斯塔克总是占据主导地位，他偏好刺激又热情的情事，他总要把博士压在墙上狠狠地亲吻直到对方挣扎着发出呜鸣讨饶，掠夺与占领能才能喂饱男人的自尊心。但班纳与他完全相反，慢性子的博士一点都不着急，现在那双性感的厚唇正小心翼翼地磨蹭吮吸着，好一会淡红的舌尖才谨慎地探出一点，润湿两人干燥的唇纹，像初涉情事的男孩青涩的试探，看着恋人泛红的脸和眼角皱纹弯出的愉快弧度，斯塔克不知道自己是怎么压抑住按下他毛绒绒的脑袋反客为主，刺入温暖的口腔中肆意掠夺的冲动，他觉得自己简直可以拿感动全美，不，感动全世界的最大奖项。

就如同他本人总是给他人的感受一样，班纳抓着节奏温柔地舔开本就不怎么坚固的防线，舌尖时而长驱直入勾引挑拨，时而退回阵地引着另一条追上去纠缠在一起，带进自己的口腔中跃动，与他交换了一个慢而悠长的吻。当他开始向后退开的时候，斯塔克还沉溺在这个令人昏昏欲睡但绝不是乏味的亲吻中，他发誓他喜欢这个。然后他们对上目光，在对方的瞳孔里找到累到灰头土脸的自己，不约而同地相视而笑起来，为终于完成的课题，也为了此刻难得的温存气氛。斯塔克又看见了那种光芒，在最开始认识的班纳眼中找不到的，那种自信又充满安全感的光芒，这说明博士也在享受现在的生活，斯塔克不无得意地想，只有自己能见到这样的布鲁斯，这简直是对所有努力的最优回报了。

斯塔克还是决定打断这场似乎过于漫长的温馨气氛，他好整以暇挑起单侧眉梢，脸皮薄的博士好像才想起“正事”似的，脸上泛起淡红，他垂下眼睛躲开过分热切的注视，挪动膝盖向后跪了一点。第一个吻落在蓝色的反应堆边缘，那处伤疤红肿又狰狞，稍微一碰便激起一层细密的小疙瘩，博士却好像对那处情有独钟，每次必定要流连许久，斯塔克起初只当是科学家对核聚变反应堆的蓬勃好奇心，但当他事后问起，班纳用指腹轻柔抚过镜面，唇角微微上扬。“它救了你，我很感谢我能因此遇到你。”他这么轻描淡写地回答道，却惹得斯塔克心头震撼，眼角发热，忍了半天才只在卷发里落下个颇带感慨的吻。

一旦做了决定，尽管害羞到爆炸，博士也不再刻意磨蹭，他在像每次那样对反应堆表达完“感谢”之情后再次向后挪了点，斯塔克转转脑子，从旁边抓了个枕头把上半身垫起来，以便他能完全看到博士的模样，他不知道自己的下半身什么时候开始抬头的，也许是他亲吻伤疤惹起战栗时，也许是那个温柔的吻和温情的注视，又或许是从博士同意了这个荒唐的要求起，但老天，这一点都不重要，如果博士再苦恼地拧着眉头，脸凑过去对着他的小兄弟，像是对着什么算不出的分子式那样细心钻研，斯塔克不确定自己的摇摇欲坠的忍耐力是否还够等他多久。

“好博士，你再看下去小托尼就要被你的研究精神吓软了。”  
斯塔克几乎咬着后槽牙挤出这句，并且十分确认班纳知道自己在嘴硬，他自觉已经硬的发疼，想要冲进炙热紧密的最深处赢取最高等级的欢愉，但此刻还不是时候，与博士不同，他从来不会羞耻于对爱人的欲望有多么旺盛，于是他恶质地向上动了动腰，让阴茎头部几乎碰到他的脸上，博士立刻受惊似地向后跪行退了半步，快速又无措地眨几下眼，眼睫慌张颤抖，从上往下看可以完美捕捉到通红的耳垂。斯塔克无声叹气，爱人每每被调戏到可爱的反应简直是对自己的又一种新考验。

班纳重重吞咽口水，喉头跟着不安颤动，小心向上瞄一眼，对上目光又害羞地飞快躲开，他终于倾下半身，伸出舌尖，像在品尝般舔上红肿龟头，再卷走一点透明前液，拉出颤巍粘稠的银丝。“Gosh...”斯塔克把小臂压在额头上享受短暂过电似的愉悦酥麻，叹出沙哑气音，班纳决定把这当成一种鼓舞信号，于是他再接再厉，想着从前托尼为自己做的样子，终于张开口，把头部整个含了进去，那处炙热又沉甸甸地压在舌尖上，自有生命似地又胀大一圈，博士红着脸努力卷动舌头，笨拙又小心地尽量避免牙齿碰到，绕着茎体艰难舔舐，逐渐兜不住的唾液混着前液顺着唇角滴下去，液体沾在胡茬上，像那双琥珀色瞳孔似的闪着亮，恋人这幅淫靡又难得一见的模样几乎让斯塔克错不开眼。只有有机会日夜相处慢慢剥开心防的斯塔克才知道这个像埋在砂砾里的钻石一样的男人，拂去他自己掩上的厚重尘土后到底有多么闪耀，多么骄傲，多么自信，而这个骄傲的男人正把头埋在他的身下，只为取悦自己，抛下矜持和自尊尽力吞吐，为他带来一次又一次地震撼和颤抖，

越发粗重的喘息声，和落在发间收紧力度的手指都是一种鼓励，班纳在下颌酸软不堪时暂时后撤，吞回多余的唾液，并决定更努力一些，他抬手抹开前液，顺着血脉喷张的柱体不轻不重地撸两下，轻轻揉捏下方的小球，低头重新投入战斗。先是用厚实性感的嘴唇包裹住柱体，然后缓缓埋头向内吞了一部分，模拟着性交的姿势上下律动。斯塔克的呼吸开始变得没那么稳了，但他依然克制着已经不太听使唤的手指力道，只是松松地拉扯着那头柔软的卷发，他想正在奋战的男友一定不知道自己现在有多想狠狠操进那张能吐出无数科学真理和绝妙好主意的嘴，操进此刻只为自己服务的，只能发出咕叽咕叽水声那个温热口腔里，但他不想吓到可怜的博士，也不愿意冒万分之一的险伤到他，所以他把主动权交给博士判断，放手沉溺去享受快感。

博士从下向上瞄着他的反应，羞耻到已经不太灵光的脑子还在试图分析他的每一次紧绷和呻吟，本能地摸索着能让爱人最舒服的做法，他的阴茎也早就开始无法忽视的胀痛，只好含着炙热的柱体偷偷调整了跪姿，他猜他坚持不了多一会了，这过于开放的姿势让他已经不年轻的腰拧的发痛，于是想着速战速决，结束后去浴室冲个冷水澡解决问题，就能赶快回归床垫拥抱的博士又艰难地向下吞了一点，但完全没有给别人口交经验的他没想到硕大的龟头顶在喉咙激起了一阵排斥性收缩，引起了生理性干呕，他立刻向后撤吐掉阴茎，还是难受地扭过头干咳了半天，一向软软的嗓子也变了调，生理眼泪挂在泛红的眼角要掉不掉，毫无自觉地可怜又可爱。斯塔克本就贴心注意到了爱人的小动作，想叫他停下接手主动权，却万没想到博士会那么急，他仰起脖子艰难地把出口呻吟吞回一半，决定还是不要告诉博士这一下深喉刺激爽的他几乎缴械投降，而他爱死这个了，就像博士总是能在实验室给他各种各样的惊喜想法一样，他必须承认，床上的布鲁斯能带给他的惊喜也不惶多让。

博士终于喘匀了气，他因为这个意外的“失误”眉眼下耷，像是实验失败那样露出了点懊悔模样，他甚至不敢抬头去看斯塔克的表情，如果他在笑话自己，哪怕只是在笑，班纳想他这辈子都不会再敢和他上床了。在这场两位科学家的恋爱关系中，班纳自信在学识，智商，甚至情商的方面都能和托尼打个平手，有时还能小胜一筹，但只有床事他只能承认完败，如果作为前花花公子阅人无数的对方算是博士学位水平，那只在大学交过一个女朋友的自己就是不折不扣的小学新生，在这方面笨拙又胆小，他甚至总是在纳闷斯塔克为什么会喜欢自己。所幸斯塔克像是完全不在意这种差距，总是作为主动方带他体验和尝试各种新奇花样，而且非常在意他的感受，过程中总是关照着对方是否觉得舒服（回答这种问题太害羞了，他必须承认。）所以当斯塔克难得地要求博士主动来做一次的时候他才没有拒绝，比起一次解压的性事，博士更把这当成一种对托尼的回报。

博士的脸烧的更厉害了，一方面因为羞耻，另一方面又像是为自己的“失败”感到难堪，他耸了耸鼻子抿紧嘴咽回懊恼，弯下腰背打算重新来过，这时一只手伸过来扶住肩膀阻止了他，托尼倾身过来，暂时忽略尚还叫嚣着存在感的性器，轻轻拍拍后背给他顺了顺气，然后用指腹把挂在眼角的眼泪抹干，班纳垂着眼睛好一会才抬起，先是看到爱人的嘴角挂着笑意，小胡子跟着扬起愉快的弧度，再向上，那双总像是闪着星星一样好看的蜜棕色眼睛专注地看着自己，见他视线投过来，俏皮地眨了眨，真诚又活泼，他向前对上额头，舒出一口气。“嘿……你真是无与伦比的棒，布鲁斯。”然后班纳听到他这么说，因着沙哑低沉的声线显得足够情色，却无比笃定。

班纳记得自己不是真的小学生，他是个有着七个博士学位，身体里还住着一个怪物，饱经沧桑的中年男人，按理说不会因为一声肯定，一句称赞就有什么情感波动，但对方是托尼斯塔克，一切就都不符合物理规律了似的，托尼总能轻而易举地绕过他自以为伪装到天衣无缝的坚强防备，直接戳到心里最柔软的那一块，刚刚那些委屈，不甘心和懊恼就像是一下化成了泡泡飘走了，博士跟着眨眨酸涩双眼，看清了他头上渗出的汗珠，体温升高染得通红的脸颊和因为过度喘息而干燥的嘴唇，满心被没来由的另一种酸涩所占据，他不想显得太软弱，但一切在这个人面前又好像没关系了，他张了张嘴尝试又闭上，停了两秒再重新努力出声，这对一向内敛的博士来说不容易。

“我想，我真的爱你。”  
如醉酒色的眼里映出对方瞳孔收缩的惊讶模样时，他也跟着轻轻笑起来。这也没那么难，博士想。斯塔克半张着嘴傻愣了几秒，为恋人突然的坦诚惊喜又感动，并私自决定一定要将这种幼稚的实验室输赢游戏继续玩下去，然后他的眼睛转动重新染上狡黠笑意，向后退开与博士平视，清清嗓子，摸着下巴装作思考模样。“班纳博士。”然后他郑重宣布。“而我真的想操你，就现在。”完全没错过哀叹一声像鸵鸟一样把头埋在自己肩膀上的博士，连可爱的耳背都染上了好看的红色。

主动权交还，他们默契地选择不再拖沓，班纳任由男友轻车熟路挤进双腿间，把两条腿对折抬起，刚刚的枕头被拿来给他垫在腰下，熟悉的姿势比刚刚舒服多了，早已经完全站起来的小布鲁斯颤颤巍巍吐出粘稠前液，宣示着被忽略许久的不满。脸皮薄的博士倍觉羞耻扭过头错开眼神，那处却蓦然被大方的厚掌圈裹住，掌心常年干活长出的茧子磨蹭着娇嫩皮肤，刺激的他从喉咙溢出小声惊叫，连脚尖都颤抖着缩起。斯塔克探身凑过来给了他个安抚的亲吻，顺手从床头摸出润滑，班纳一直很好奇他为什么在每间卧室客房甚至他的实验室都总有用不完的这玩意，但一些冰凉的液体滑进股缝时，他决定现在不是做好奇宝宝的好机会。斯塔克以足够的耐心残忍又缓慢地开拓着他，一根手指，两根，三根，灵巧的指尖精准找到腺体又故意蹭过，在博士几乎要喘不过气时再整个退回去，班纳难受地扭着腰迎上手指，却得不到想要的快感，几乎要被折腾地发疯，他艰难地撑起上身，如果忽视他那根炙热硬挺的东西一直耀武扬威地宣布存在感的话，班纳几乎真的要相信斯塔克是那么从容不迫，镇静地把控着自己。但就算如此，他也不得不投降。

“……见鬼的。”指尖再一次精准攻击后，博士脱力倒回去恶狠狠瞪着天花板冲出呻吟和怒吼，他该死地知道一向恶趣味的恋人到底想听什么。“见鬼的托尼斯塔克，你到底要不要操我？！”斯塔克低沉的笑声毫不掩饰地从下方传来，“遵命，我的博士。”他故意用了会让他想起身份的敬称，他知道这会让爱人更加害羞和敏感，果然博士听到那两个字缩了缩脖子，抗议地哼出个音节，斯塔克用手指挤进班纳紧紧攥着床单的指缝握紧，扶着自己的性器缓慢而坚决地进入了他，两个人同时发出声悠长的叹息，像是终于找到了对口的积木块，完整，酸胀而满足，斯塔克忍着直接动作的欲望，埋在他胸前好一会，不安分地挑逗乳珠，拉扯胸毛，等到博士适应了一点开始不安扭动才缓缓动起来。

内壁比起口腔还要更加温热与紧致，每一寸肠肉都完美地裹挟住怒张的柱体收缩吞吐，鲜嫩的淫肉被带出来又塞回去，润滑和体液融在一起滴落在床单上，囊袋撞击股肉的声音清晰响亮，混着两人逐渐粗重的喘息，斯塔克逐渐乱了节奏，不再克制肆意冲刺，定点撞击，几乎要确信这就是天堂。博士觉得一次比一次猛烈地刺入像是把自己钉在了床上，他本能地想撑着床向后缩逃，又被斯塔克揽着腰拖回来，敏感点被刻意刺激，前方硬挺性器也被细心圈起来抚弄，斯塔克永远知道该怎么让恋人在床事中抛下无谓的矜持和理智，这总是很有效，尤其是被过度疲倦侵袭之后，思考能力下降的博士在过分爽快的感官刺激下终于放弃理性思考，本来咬着下唇压制着的呻吟声逐渐放开，带上了厚重的鼻音，鼻翼翁动，刚刚还是微红的眼角颜色变得更艳，水气在眼睛里闪动，眨一眨就跟着落下来，他仰起头，诱人的喉结随着呻吟抖动，喃喃喊着他的名字。“Tony……Tony.”他撒开皱皱巴巴的床单翻转手腕与斯塔克十指紧握，将多余的挣扎力量都付诸在掌心里，汗湿又滚烫地传过去。

斯塔克被他这幅难得一见的动人模样唤的整颗心暖哄哄，他保持着抽插的节奏倾下身，毫无怨言地任由博士握的手生疼，也用踏实的力度握回去，他唤着布鲁斯，低下头心疼地吻掉眼角微咸的液体，再将那些平时听不到的甜蜜呼唤含进嘴里，在舌尖品尝到满溢出唇齿的爱意。斯塔克知道他快要到了，要是平时他才不愿意放过失去思考能力套出更多真心话的好机会，不过最终还是心疼恋人怕他太累，决定不再延长高潮，他快速套弄几下，用指尖刺激包皮下小孔，配合几次对腺体的冲刺，很快博士全身紧绷起来颤抖着，胡乱尖叫着他的名字迎来了高潮，斯塔克也用几个挺身不客气地倾泻在了体内深处，烫得班纳小腹微颤，蜷缩起身体，目光失神地享受余韵的冲击。

斯塔克瘫在他身上休息了一会，才撑着身体依依不舍地退出去爬回他身边，他熟门熟路地拆开习惯于环抱着自己获取安全感的班纳紧锁的手脚，把他拉进自己的怀抱，怜爱地将吻细碎地落在眉眼脸颊，班纳已经从情爱的混沌中清醒了一些，疲惫的困意缠上了他，他也已经习惯了来自恋人做爱后的拥抱，任由斯塔克把自己安置到舒服的位置，硬撑着眼皮睁开看了看近在咫尺的爱人，弯起眼睛懒洋洋地对他笑起来，连眼角皱纹都带着温柔懒散的弧度，又换来几个随意落点的亲吻，然后那头乱糟糟的卷发在颈窝里拱了拱，放心地闭上眼休息。

斯塔克在毛绒绒的发顶再落下一个吻，扯过被子把两人捂好，目光停在班纳傻傻半张着嘴的平静睡颜，只觉得好像时间也停了下来，那些担心的事，什么外星人宇宙虫洞，都像是永远不会再来困扰他了。只要有这个男人在自己身边，抱着一杯热茶温温和和地笑着和他讨论科学，或是靠在他的肩头静静沉睡，他就再也不用害怕什么。这种短暂的平静能让斯塔克睡上一个没有噩梦的好觉，他无比感恩，但他的博士总是太好说话了，仿佛什么请求都会答应，又总是与所有人保持着礼貌的疏离，即使是成为了恋人，自诩最了解他，能看透他的小心思的斯塔克有时也不能确定他是否真的享受这段关系，这些性事，他从未听博士拒绝过，他甚至不确定班纳是否只是像个老好人那样答应了他的所有要求，不是说他有什么抱怨，但……他希望总是小心翼翼生活的爱人能享受这些，他希望让博士知道他值得这些，所以他才向博士提出要求，却没想到阴差阳错地获得了意外收获。

斯塔克回味着说那句话的时候博士的样子，暗暗磨牙只恨当时没想起要Jarvis录下来供他回放几百次，但他很快释怀了，在自己面前越发轻松和放开的布鲁斯，他们以后的时间还长着呢，他想着。怀里的脑袋动了动，软软的卷发蹭过他的下巴，痒痒的，斯塔克怕他睡得不安稳，低下头拍拍后背安抚，对上一双迷茫的玻璃弹子似的琥珀色眼珠。“……不舒服，我想要去洗个澡……”他的博士用软软的声线迷迷糊糊地咕哝，却好像没打算动一动，只是胳膊悄悄攀上了他的腰间。

这是撒娇吗……？斯塔克险些失笑，却被这小小的亲昵举动惹得心脏砰砰跳，反应堆在一片安静中发出平静愉悦的共鸣，他低头将一个饱含爱意的吻落在爱人唇上。

“好，我们去洗澡。”  
他用自己都不敢相信的温柔口吻，放轻声音。


End file.
